


Extrasensory

by mahbecks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, canon blind character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: Living in a world of darkness has left Ignis and Gladio with little time to devote to physical intimacy. A quick morning romp here, a brief shared shower... It's not ideal, but it's what they can manage in what little free time they have.That all changes when Gladio realizes that Ignis' blindness has greatly heightened his sensitivity to touch.





	Extrasensory

**Author's Note:**

> Halp, I'm at my parents house for the Fourth of July, and my dad has had Fox News on 24/7, and I can't take another hour of listening to people praise Donald Trump like it's going out of style.
> 
> I'm retaliating by writing gay porn, obvs.
> 
> This started out with the intent of being pure smut and somehow, I slipped and threw some feelings in. Sorry not sorry ;)

It was nothing, really.

The lightest touch of Gladio’s hand upon his wrist, alerting his attention to a pot of water about to boil over. Neither of them had been expecting Ignis’ reaction - a sharp inhale, a noise halfway between a moan and a sigh escaping his lips.

“I… did I do something?” Gladio asked, confused.

“No,” Ignis said quickly, ignoring the warm tendrils of arousal sparking through his body. “It’s nothing.”

And it _was_ nothing - there was no reason for his body to have reacted in such a manner. Gladio had touched him like that hundreds of times before, thousands even. It had been meant to alert him, not arouse him. And yet…

Gladio was standing behind him now. Ignis could feel the heat of him through the back of his thin shirt. He half-turned his head, more habit than anything else, and quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

There was a slight pressure along the skin of his bicep, a finger slowly trailing down the length of muscle.

Ignis shivered, biting his lip lest he make another embarrassing noise. 

“Huh.”

“What is it, Gladio?” Ignis asked.

“Your reactions,” Gladio replied. “Have you always been this sensitive?”

Ignis stilled.

“Sensitive?” he repeated.

Was that the word for it? He supposed that it was.

He had never considered himself to be much of a tactile person. That was Gladio; _he_ was the one who sought out physical contact, who always wanted to hold Ignis’ hand and draw him in tight and cuddle with him on the rare mornings when they were allowed to laze about in bed.

Not that Ignis _didn't_ liketo be touched, of course. The sensation of his lover’s hand on him was always welcome. The way Gladio would run his hands through Ignis’ hair, the way he would clutch at his hip during their more intimate moments, the way he grabbed Ignis’ cock and squeezed… oh yes, Ignis was certainly not averse to touch.

But that had been before Altissia.

That had been before he’d been robbed of his sight.

Now…

He’d been informed that this could happen. The doctor who’d seen to him had been nothing if not very thorough, and he’d explained to Ignis how the brain tended to reapportion space that was no longer being fed active signals by neurons. His sense of touch, his sense of hearing, his sense of taste… it was highly likely that all would be heightened to some degree as his brain reclaimed the “lost space” the loss of his sight had created.

Ignis had first begun to notice it in the first year after Noctis was taken by the Crystal. He was the first to notice when daemons appeared, the first to hear the scratching, clawing noise that meant they were about to appear out of thin air. He was the first to smell the acrid, burning stench of fire devouring plastic and rubber, so common in this twilight world. 

It had startled him at first, to realize that his sensory acuity had far surpassed that of his companions. But now, nearly three years after that fateful day, he was used to it.

Or so he had thought. 

Casual touch on bare skin wasn't something he was used to anymore. It was something rare and precious, and so he was startled at how strongly he reacted to the feel of Gladio's hand on him.

“Iggy?”  

Ignis turned back to the counter, shaking his head. “No,” he replied. “I was not always this... sensitive.”

He took Gladio’s silence to mean that he understood what Ignis wasn’t saying as much as what he was.

“Can I try something?”

Ignis frowned, uncertain. “Can it wait until after I’ve finished dinner?”

Gladio chuckled. “Dinner can wait,” he said, a soft click signaling he'd turned off the burner.

Ignis pursed his lips, but allowed Gladio to lead him away from the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. He let go of Ignis’ hand once they’d passed through the door, the squeaking of old springs announcing he’d sat down on the bed.

“C’mere,” he said, his voice low.

Ignis felt the muscles of his stomach clench with want, recognizing that tone of voice as the one Gladio used when they were about to have sex. “Gladio…” he murmured, taking a half-step forward.

There was a soft, bouncing noise - Gladio patting the bit of comforter beside him. “C’mere,” he said again, and this time Ignis complied, perching rather stiffly on the very edge of the mattress.

"What do you want, then?" he asked. "What do you want to try?"

Fingers grazed the side of his neck, and Ignis shuddered, drawing in a deep, shaky breath. Lips were at his ear, warm and soft.  

“I wanna touch you,” Gladio murmured, the hand at Ignis’ neck moving back and forth ever so slightly, up and down the patch of skin just beneath his jaw. “Like I used to, Iggy, before… before we got so busy. I wanna see what happens.”

It wasn’t his fault.

It wasn’t Ignis’ fault.

It was simply a fact of living in this world without light - they were busy, always busy, fighting off daemons, gathering supplies, ushering stranded men and women to the safety of the cities still lit with lights powered by electric generators. Their schedules left them very little time for physical encounters, and so they had adapted, sex becoming short and intense. They had perfected the art of the quick fuck, able to evoke the maximum amount of pleasure in a startlingly short amount of time. Neither of them much cared for it, but they did what they had to do.

Gladio’s suggestion that they try to take things slow again was appealing, and Ignis’ body was already responding, heat coiling up in his belly. To be touched, to be caressed, to be _worshipped_  the way Gladio seemed to want to _…_ What would it feel like? How much could he take before the pleasure overtook him, and he surrendered to Gladio completely?

Again, Ignis shuddered.

“Alright,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” Gladio said, unable to contain the raw enthusiasm in his voice.

“We’re alone, and we aren’t on active duty at the moment,” Ignis replied. “For once, we have the time. And if you wish to touch me… I certainly won’t stop you.”

“If it’s too much-”

“I’ll tell you.”

He felt Gladio’s lips turn up into a grin at his ear, and then warm, gentle hands were pushing him back, urging him to lie down. Ignis complied, reaching for the hem of his shirt, but Gladio stopped him. “Let me,” he said, replacing Ignis’ hand with his own.

He peeled the garment off slowly, pressing a kiss to each inch of skin as he revealed it. Ignis’ breath caught in his throat, each touch of Gladio’s lips on him like a brand. It wasn’t possible for such feather light touches to feel so good, or it _shouldn’t_ have been, and yet Ignis squirmed, breathing gone ragged by the time Gladio finally reached the base of his throat.

“Gladio.”

“Mmm?”

“Kiss me.”

Gladio chuckled again, the scruff of his beard tickling at Ignis’ neck as he trailed his lips ever upwards. “What d’you think I’ve been doing?”

Ignis caught him by the hair, gently pulling his head up the last few inches to his face. “You know what I mean,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Gladio replied, “I do.”

He leaned down, catching Ignis’ mouth with his own, gently coaxing his lips open and kissing him deep. This, at least, they had done many times since… since they'd returned to Lestallum. Kissing required very little thought, and it gave them something to do with their mouths as they frantically worked each other to completion.

But this time was also different, Ignis thought, sighing into Gladio’s mouth as the other shifted closer to him, cradling his face with his hands. Their movements were softer, less hurried, less rushed, and Ignis felt a warmth that had nothing to do with physical arousal suffuse him.

Gods, but he’d missed this. He’d forgotten how good it could feel, this simple back and forth. Gladio seemed to share the sentiment, for he groaned, breaking the kiss to press his forehead against Ignis’.

“This is nice.”

“It is,” Ignis agreed.

Gladio kissed him again then, and this time he didn’t stop. He clutched at Ignis, hands achingly tender as they moved from his face to his neck, and then down to his shoulders, holding him tight.

Eventually, one of his hands drifted down, cautiously trailing along Ignis’ side. It was the lightest caress, the barest pressure against his skin. Still, Ignis’ breath hitched, kiss-swollen lips falling slack. “That's…”

“Good?” Gladio murmured, fingers sliding up and then down again, circling Ignis’ hipbone once, twice, three times in a slow, tortuous motion.  

“Yes,” Ignis moaned, the touches like fire. “It's exquisite.”

“Yeah?”

He dragged a fingernail against the sharp jut of bone, and Ignis hissed, his entire body flooding with warmth. “Do that again,” he said, “please?”

Gladio complied, pressing down a little harder and increasing the speed of his movements, and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the side of Ignis’ mouth. Ignis tried to catch Gladio’s lips, but then Gladio let his hand drift over to the right, thumbing his nipple, and Ignis’ entire body jerked.

“Damn,” Gladio remarked, repeating the motion.

Ignis bit his lip, trying to hold back the noise that wanted to escape from his throat. “Gladio, I can’t-” He broke off, exhaling sharply through his nose when Gladio pinched his nipple between his fingers, coaxing it to a stiff peak between his forefinger and thumb.

There were no words, he thought, no words with which to express precisely how good Gladio’s hands felt upon him. He could feel it, intimately, acutely, and even when Gladio removed his hand, the feel of him lingered. Like an afterimage, the kind one saw after looking at a bright light. 

“Then don’t,” Gladio urged, pushing Ignis’ head to the side and pressing his lips to his throat.

It was almost embarrassing, how worked up he was from something as simple as touch. But then, this was _Gladio,_ and at times like this, there was nothing he wanted more than to see Ignis come undone, and Ignis couldn’t quite find it in himself to be ashamed as he let his head fall back against the bedspread, giving in more fully to the heady pleasure coursing through him.

After a moment, Gladio withdrew, and Ignis made a mournful noise, reaching out for him. “I’m here,” Gladio said, letting their fingers tangle together as his lips pressed down against Ignis’ chest once more, making his way across taut pectoral muscles, kissing down the curve of Ignis’ ribs. His lips came to rest over Ignis’ heart, and he turned, pressing his ear against slicked, sweaty skin. “Your heart’s racing,” he murmured, thumb tracing circles onto Ignis’ other hand.

Ignis opened his mouth to reply, words dying in his throat as Gladio shifted again, licking at his other nipple. He was shaking, trembling from all the light, little touches Gladio was bestowing upon him. He tangled his free hand in Gladio’s hair, wanting to fill it with something, anything, pleased when his lover groaned against him. It was almost too much; he felt as if he could scarcely breathe, legs flexing and tensing as Gladio continued to edge him closer and closer to release.

His cock was hard between his thighs, still trapped in the loose pants he was wearing, and he bucked his hips up, desperate for any kind of contact. But he only met empty air, and he made a frustrated noise.

Gladio stilled, reaching a hand down and gently cupping him. 

“You’re hard,” he said.

“Yes.”

“I’ve barely touched you.”

“...yes.”

Gladio squeezed, and Ignis keened, not able to remember the last time he'd felt like this.

“You’re incredible like this,” Gladio breathed. “So beautiful.”

With one finger, he traced the hard line of Ignis’ length through his pants. Ignis raised his hips, chasing the touch, and Gladio chuckled, pulling his finger away, not touching Ignis again until he’d fallen back against the bed. They repeated this several times, Ignis only able to stand a moment’s teasing before he jerked his hips up. Each time, Gladio saw the movement coming, never allowing Ignis more than a brief, fleeting contact.

Ignis huffed, annoyed that he was being denied that which he wanted. “Gladio, don’t tease me,” he said.

“Me? Tease you? I’d never,” Gladio said, and Ignis could hear the smile in his voice.

He reached down, pinching the first bit of skin his hand found. “Liar.”

Gladio caught his hand and brought it to his lips, teeth nipping at his fingers. “That wasn’t nice,” he said.

“You deserved it,” Ignis retorted.

“Mmm. Maybe.”

He sucked the finger between his teeth into his mouth then, his tongue laving at it, and Ignis moaned, cock twitching in his pants as he imagined that mouth traveling downwards and sucking on something _else_.

“Are you close?”

“Yes.” Ignis could hear the whine in his voice, and hated it. But he felt raw, exposed, each nerve overstimulated as Gladio continued to caress each and every part of him that he could reach. It was too much, more than he could handle.

He desperately wanted more.

Gladio had always been good at knowing what he wanted - sometimes before he knew it himself. Again, he withdrew, shifting down and slipping a hand into Ignis’ pants. He grabbed his cock, squeezing him from base to tip, and Ignis didn’t think he’d ever felt anything so wonderful, so welcome in his life.

He came, hard, just like that, nearly sobbing in sheer relief as his orgasm ripped through him.

“Damn,” he heard Gladio say.

Ignis lay there, still breathing hard, unable to speak.

Gladio kept pressing kisses against every bit of him that he could reach as Ignis came back to himself, each touch making Ignis twitch with residual pleasure.

“Keep doing that,” he murmured, “and I’ll be hard again in no time.”

“Maybe that’s my goal,” Gladio replied.

Ignis shifted, propping himself up on his elbows. “But what of you?”

“Me?”

“Yes,” Ignis said, reaching a hand out. His questing fingers touched hard, taut muscle - an arm, he thought, not what he wanted. He slid his hand down along Gladio’s side, over the curve of his hip and down between his thighs. “You.”

A hand closed on his wrist, guiding him down to where Gladio needed him, and Ignis grasped him through his sweatpants. Gladio exhaled sharply as Ignis grabbed the length of him, rubbing at him just the way that he liked.

Gladio reached out, drawing him in close. “Fuck, Iggy, that’s good,” he said, eagerly pushing his hips forward into Ignis’ palm. Emboldened, Ignis let his hand move a little faster, his grip firm. “Keep going,” Gladio encouraged, “Just like that.”

This was the part that Ignis missed most - getting to see Gladio’s face as he got lost in the pleasure, the way his jaw would clench, the way his eyes would go black with lust. He could still see it in his mind’s eye, but it wasn’t as clear an image as he would’ve liked, not as vivid as it had once been. 

But there was no use in fixating on what had been, such rumination more likely to sadden him than anything else, and the noises Gladio made - throaty, delicious noises - were more than enough for now.

As long as he had this, he thought. 

Gladio came with a deep, guttural moan, stilling against Ignis’ hand as his orgasm took him. 

For a moment, neither of them moved. But Gladio had always been too much of a cuddler to resist curling up together after sex, and he slung an arm over Ignis’ waist, burying his face in the crook of Ignis’ neck.

“I’m glad we did this,” he murmured. “I missed you, Iggy. I missed... this.”

“I know,” Ignis replied, threading his fingers through Gladio’s hair. 

“Thanks for letting me… try this out. I wasn't sure how you'd react.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” Ignis said lightly. 

"Still." 

"I enjoyed it, Gladio," Ignis informed him. "I enjoy  _you._ " 

Gladio snorted. “I thought you might like it,” he said.

“Oh?”

“A hunch,” Gladio said. “Got it when I saw you react like that in the kitchen. Fuck, Iggy." He paused, shaking his head, pulling the tendrils loose from Ignis' hand.  "Though I gotta say - I think I’m gonna want to try it again.”

Ignis smiled, not at all surprised - and not at all unwilling. “I thought you might,” he replied, repeating Gladio’s earlier statement.

“Well, when your reactions are so _exquisite,_ ” Gladio shot back.

“Oh, shut up.”

Gladio just laughed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have much explanation for this one. I hope it's not too shitty, hahaha
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always, feedback is much loved and appreciated! :)


End file.
